themodifyers_rebootedfandomcom-20200213-history
Smiley
Smiley Mask '(also known as "'Happy Face") is one of the main antagonists of The Modifyers Rebooted and its other media. They are one of the members of BVLH and a former hit TV show star who will debut in the Season 1 episode, "Freaky Sunday". Their goal is to make everyone in London to be happy by hypnotizing them with a special pendulum, called the "Happy String". Appearance Smiley Mask is a tall, slender human being of unknown gender with peach skin, dark red hair, white, cartoony gloves and wears a mask with a smiley face on it, hence their name. They also wear a female orange-red/orange-yellow sailor fuku with a smiley face on the ribbon, a black garter belt and brown leather boots. They are sometimes seen holding the Happy String on their hand. Personality Smiley Mask is a happy-go-lucky and cheerful character who never shows other emotions besides happin and joy. However, people who grew up watching their show seem to be afraid of them due to their unsettling appearance and how they always appeared on TV without warning. Powers and abilities * Happy Hypnosis: Smiley Mask uses their Happy String to hypnotize an unsuspecting victim against his or her will to make them go in an uncomfortably happy trance. To undo the hypnosis, then someone (including Smiley Mask) must shout the words: "Undo Happy Hypnosis!", and the victim will not the remember what they did during the brainwashing. History The "Super Smiley Happy Face Mask!" Saga (1945-1946) Nineteen years before the events of the reboot, Smiley Mask starred in a preschool-animated and anime-influenced TV series called "Super Smiley Happy Face Mask!", and it starred him as the main character, trying to make the world a happy place by unnecessarily hypnotizing his enemies into being happy. Due to the fact that many children were frightened of the show and its main character and a survey showing that 98% of males and 77% of the females had nightmares involving them, SSHFM was forced to get cancelled a year later, and it was never aired on TV ever again. Right after Smiley Mask's show got cancelled thanks to the British government, they attempted suicide by dipping their face in radioactive waste, permanently mutating their face into a monster. Smiley Mask then put a mask on their face to make people sure if they remember them as the character from the show. Current events (1953-present) Seven years after Smiley Mask burned their face, they decided to join a villainous group called "Baron Vain's Legion of Henchmen (BVLH)", where they served as the super spy of the century. Trivia * Smiley Mask is an obvious parody of Sailor Moon, and their transformation sequence, art style of his show, ect. look identical to the anime. The outfit they wear is also a reference as well. * Alex often had nightmares about Smiley Mask as a child, and whenever she hears their name or see them, she will freak out and try to kick herself back to Moscow. * While Smiley Mask's gender is unknown, it is possible that they are female due to having a feminine voice and traits; such as wearing a skirt, garter belt and how they react when they see handsome guys.